


The Best

by DameRuth



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameRuth/pseuds/DameRuth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has no idea what's going on behind his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cracky little personal-canon drabble I had to get out of my head, even if I had to type it at work thanks to still having no home computer . . . I've been doing *no* fanfic reading, and read precious few reaction posts, so apologies if this is a done-to-death idea. If so, I plead the "Great Minds Think Alike" clause. ;) 100 words exactly in Word, though the archive may not agree with that count.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked, voice low and teasing.

"Oh, darling," River breathed. "You've no _idea_ how long I've wanted this."

Jack's grin was wicked. "I wish we could take our time, but we have to be quick – don't want _him_ walking in on us."

"I can keep up," River replied with a challenging half-smile.

"I just bet you can." Rubbing his hands together, Jack approached the TARDIS's controls, then began explaining them, speaking quickly and clearly. "This is the dematerialization lever; here are the stabilizers, and this is the parking brake. He always forgets that one . . ."


End file.
